Randomville Warriors
by Sleepstar of Shadowclan
Summary: Part of the Randomville Trilogy. When the town is in chaos Firestar must jon forces with a detective to restore order. One-shot. I own the detective


Warriors Randomness.

Note: I do not own Warriors, Simpsons etc.

Tigerclaw: Firepaw, what naughty thing did you do today? Detention by chalkboard! Write as punishment "I will not do anything to annoy Tigerclaw again"

Firepaw: You've been watching The Simpsons again, haven't you?

Tigerclaw: Cheek!

Ravenpaw: I'm going to ask Professor Dumbledore today, attend the Duel Academy

Apprentices: WHAT! You're leaving?

Ravenpaw: Yes. I got a scholarship to attend Jayden's academy. Barley attends and he says it's great.

Sandpaw: How great is it, may I ask?

Ravenpaw: It's great. I can't wait to meet the famous students.

Dustpaw.: Hey, Jet's in town.

Tigerclaw: Will you lot be quiet and stop talking about this Jet please.

Later...

Mudclaw: Hey, I'm reporting live from the Randomville Conference centre where Jet's holding her conference

Greypaw, Dustpaw, Ravenpaw and Sandpaw was at the back door when Firepaw appeared.

Sandpaw: Firepaw, you are supposed to be doing detention, not here.

Firepaw: Well, I heard about Jet in town so I made Bart and Milhouse do it instead.

Sandpaw:WHAT!

Firepaw: I'm sorry you are leaving, Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw: I'll write letters!

Tigerclaw:FIREPAW!

Moons later, after Ravenpaw left for the Duel Academy, Randomville was in mayhem,

Sandstorm: What are we going to do? Randomville is in chaos, and ailens has taken over the !

Fireheart: Why can't we visit London?

Greystripe: We don't have time.

Dustpelt: Oh, o.k.

Sandstorm:How about Sleepstar's Headquaters ?

Dustpelt, Fireheart and Greystripe : Yes!

Meanwhile, in Sleepstar's Headquaters ...

Tessa:All right, Cesc?

Sandstorm: Err, why can't we ask someone who knows the place well?

Fireheart: O.K the way!

Tigerclaw: Sir, did you see any cats heading this way?

Sleepstar: Oi Tigerclaw! Why don't you head to Wakaponeka instead!

_Tigerclaw heads to Wakaponeka, giving Tessa a chance to escape._

In Starbucks

Sandstorm: All we need is a plan to stop the Randomville Conspiracy.

Sleepstar: Thought you like to know, Tessa escaped.

Fireheart:PHEW! We don't know Cesc at all.

Dustpelt: I say.

Sakura: Do you want coffee with that?

Everyone: No thank you, Sakura.

Pikachu: Pika pika (yes please)

Two hours later,

Fireheart: We need a plan to stop this

Cesc: I am the detective here

Fireheart: Detective Cesc!

Aang:We had trouble since The Guardians left

Donald: Yeah

Optimus Prime: So is someone is dealing with this problem.

Random kid: Uh-huh

Sandstorm: Sleepstar's dealing with this.

Everyone: Come on Sleepstar

Sleepstar: Tigerstar is moaning that he is left in Wapakoneta.

Chief Wiggum: We need the peace, people, Sleepstar will try to sort all this out.

Leah: I'll tell Tigerstar that you are leaving town early

Everyone: Shut up

Milhouse: No one will tell anyone about Sleepstar's departure

: Hey everybody

Everyone: Hi

Mr Burns: Winston here will stay guard until Sleepstar returns

Oddeseus:I'll build a wooden Horse

Cesc: No one is building a Wooden Horse.

Sleepstar: Okay. I'll be away for a long time so I need volunteers to accompay me on this journey to find The Guardians.

Mudclaw: I'll come

Achilles: I'll come, too

Nobby: I'll come

Chief Wiggum: Oi, no driving at 1000mph.

(It is illegial in Randomville to drive at that speed)

Lisa: I'll come.

(Maggie and Gerald are fighting)

Sleepstar: Maggie! Gerald! Stop it now. Remember you will be a couple in the future.

(This was in Bart To The Future)

Sleepstar: Now that everything is sorted I'm off now

Everyone: Bye Sleepstar.

Six months Later

Bart: Merry Christmas everyone.

Sleepstar: I'm back.

Lisa: Randomville is back to normal

Chief Wiggum: What about Tigerstar?

Sleepstar: We won't see him for a year, he's still in Ohio.

Homer: Let's party

Sleepstar(gushes): Oh no, he might try and escape, though.

Meanwhile, in the human world..

Tigerstar: What the heck is this place?

Random person: Sorry but you are in Ohio.

Tigerstar: What? This place? Wakawhatever it's called?

_He turned to the sky and shouted "Curse you Sleepstar, I'll escape one day"_

The end.


End file.
